powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shisei Gattai Heavenly Chi Palace
is a flying chariot formed by the four lesser Mythical Chi Beasts. First introduced in episode 6. Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh can ride on it, using its speed and mobility to carry him into the sky before leaping off to perform the finisher. Goes on top of Heavy Armor Chi Palace. Overview Appearances: Dairanger Episodes 6 History Dairanger to be added Super Sentai World Summoned by RyuuRanger, Dairen'oh returned to fight alongside fellow robos Fiverobo, Jet Icarus, Daizyujin, and Muteki Shogun, to defeat the giant Emperor Daidas. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Dairen'oh, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Dairen'oh which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Dairen'oh fought alongside Engine-O and RV Robo to destroy Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Dairanger, Kiba Daioh appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. 50 Years After The Mythical Chi Beasts would be inherited by the future generation of Dairangers, formed from the grandchildren of the five Dairangers. Forming Dairen'oh, they destroyed the first New Gorma Monster. Mythical Chi Beasts Mythical Chi Beast Star-Jishi The is controlled by ShishiRanger. Revived in episode 6. Star-Jishi can generate mists to confuse the enemy before creating illusions to attack them by way of its attack. Forms the bow of Heavenly Chi Palace; Dairen'oh's helmet, breastplate, belt ornament, pauldrons and gauntlets; as well as Kiba DaiOh's back and shoulders. Cockpit 11 Lion Thunderzord.png|Cockpit Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma The is controlled by TenmaRanger. Revived in episode 6. Star-Tenma is able to levitate boulders and hurl them at opponents with its attack. Forms Heavenly Chi Palace's right side, as well as the right leg armor for Dairen'oh and Kiba DaiOh. Cockpit 12 Unicorn Thunderzord.png|Cockpit Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin The is controlled by KirinRanger. Revived in episode 6. Star-Kirin can shoot fireballs out of its mouth, and rewind time with its attack. Forms Heavenly Chi Palace's left side, as well as the left leg armor for Dairen'oh and Kiba DaiOh. Cockpit 13 Griffin Thunderzord.png|Cockpit Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou The is controlled by HououRanger. Revived in episode 6. Star-Houou can fire laser blasts and generate whirlwinds with its attack. Forms the rear of Heavenly Chi Palace, a kilt for Dairen'oh, the tip of the Dai Javelin, and Kiba DaiOh's weapon. Cockpit 14 Firebird Thunderzord.png|Cockpit Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh is the combination of the five core Mythical Chi Beasts. First introduced in episode 8. Dairenoh is able to use variations of the Dairangers techniques (such as Shishiranger's illusion power or Hououranger's wind power) and is armed with the , formed from RyuseiOh's Flying Dragon Rod tipped with Star-Houou's tail feathers, and the , with which he performs his finisher, the . Another attack is the . Dairen'oh appeared to help power up Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Its suit actor was Jiro Okamoto. Appearances: Dairanger Episodes 8-50, Super Sentai World, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 199 Hero Great Battle MMPR Thundermegazord Head.jpg|Dairen'oh Head MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Sword.jpg|Great King Sword in Sheathe Dairenohweapons.jpg| Great King Sword and Dai Javelon MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Attacks.jpg|Gailing Wind Rage Waves MMPR_Thunder_Megazord.jpg|Dairenoh with Dai Javelon Cockpit Cockpit 16 Thunder Megazord.png Design Dairen'oh was designed by PLEX. Its design is based on ancient Chinese, Vietnamese, Korean and Mongolian soldier armor, mostly mountain-pattern armor (Chinese: 山文铠; pinyin: shānwénkǎi). Like the armor, the silhouette of the Dairen'oh is shaped like the Chinese character for the word "mountain" (山; pinyin: shān; romaji: yama; Vietnamese: sơn; Korean: 산, san). Dairen'oh in itself is simply armor for Ryuuseioh, wherein the Shishi's tail becomes its helmet, and other pieces become its pauldrons and breastplate, while the Hou'oh becomes its skirt and the Tenma and Kilin form shin guards and boots. The Heavenly Chi Palace are designed like stalwart, immovable palace statues and is also based on Sun Wukong's Jin Dou Yun (Somersault Cloud), keeping with the Sun Wukong motif present in Ryuuseioh. Additional Formations :to be added Toys Dairen'oh has seen several deluxe releases, action figures, collectible figures and even remote-control versions. Notes *While the Dairangers were not the first sentai team to draw power from legendary creatures, Dairen'oh and the Mythical Chi beasts were the first primary mecha to have designs based on mythical rather than living or prehistoric animals. The first mythical beast-themed mecha was Jetman's Jet Garuda, whose transformed mode was based on the of Indian mythology. *Dairen'oh's appearance was most likely inspired by armored Ming Dynasty, Đại Việt, Joseon and Mongol Empire warriors. *Dairen, meaning "great union", is also an anagram of Raiden, a japanese thunder god, which is probably why it's Power Rangers counterpart is called the Thunder Megazord. See Also Category:Mecha (Dairanger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha